the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
People of Note
The people of note around Paradigm City often serve as acquaintances, lovers, friends, fans, and enemies of the powered community. Allies Melissa Cartwright is the incumbent Governor of California. She is extremely ( HIGJLY?) pro-superhero and always willing to make time to meet with established superheroes. Most Paradigm superheroes know that when the need really arises they can turn to Governor Cartwright for help and support. She is engaged to Paragon. Yoiko Hibiki is universally accepted as the greatest scientific female mind in the history of mankind. She is the President of the independent nation of Olympus, where she has used her scientific genius to create technologies that places Olympus centuries ahead of the rest of the world. Though she is a recluse whom rarely concedes to seeing anybody, as a teenager she was Paragon's sidekick and will offer assistance to heroes whom come to her seeking it. She sits on the HU board of directors. Daniel "Denny" Lisco is a Millennium City homicide detective. He has worked with the Heroes Unlimited team to solve murders that have turned out to have superhuman elements. Despite his sometimes snarky attitude toward heroes he is an unshakably loyal friend to the Heroes Unlimited team and always ready to lend a hand to them when called on. Thomas Andrew Fireheart is the District Attorney for Paradigm and is a staunch advocate of superheroes. He penned several of the laws that govern the use of superhuman powers. The Native-American lives and works in the North Hills sector of Millennium City. Michiko "Pandora" Kirinsuri is one of the six active members on the Heroes Unlimited board of directors. As Miss Pandora, she sometimes trains superheroes starting in their careers, or accompanies HU teams in crime-fighting missions. She can manipulate the classic Asian elements: Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Metal. Chester A. Wainbridge is the chairman of the Gaslight Society and a major figure in Darkness Falls. Though he does not often meddle in the affairs of heroes, he makes it a point to be available to heroes who come seeking his resources. Walsh and Brooks are a pair of homicide detectives assigned to precint 15 in Darkness Falls. They are a clever and apt pair, ideally skilled and suited to detective work and, most beneficial, always willing to accept superhero help on tough cases. The pair are on especially good terms with Heroes Unlimited. Enemies "Open your eyes, people! These so called heroes aren't out there protecting anything, they're turning our city into a war zone. When was the last time you saw a hero stick around to help clean up the collateral damage they caused? When they drop an apartment building to stop a mugger, when do they come back to buy the displaces renters a new place? How can we, as a society, knowingly and blindly worship thugs who on an average night commit felonious assault, negligent homicide, depraved indifference, destruction to private property, and disturb the peace? I challenge any hero to call in right now and answer one question: who asked for your help?" ~Renaldo Dinsmore Stephen Wainbridge is the sitting mayor of Darkness Falls. Unlike his altruistic father Chester and his sister Victoria, Stephen is adamantly anti-hero. He believes that superheroes breed supervillains and thus create the dangers they are supposedly protecting people from. Wainbridge has enacted volumes of city ordinances which limit the use of super powers within the city. The result, naturally, is that superhuman criminals simply ignore the ordinances but law abiding heroes are put at a distinct disadvantage. Superheroes must walk on eggshells in the Falls because of the Mayor, which is a truly sad turn of events. Renaldo Dinsmore is an investigative reporter operating out of KABC Television in Millennium City. To him, every problem ever faced by humanity rests squarely on the shoulders of super heroes. In his dark world vision, super-criminals wouldn't exist without super-heroes to create and foster them. He sincerely does not understand why super-heroes are as accepted as they are, and his weekly rants against specific heroes are the stuff of broadcast legend. Roman Tuscadero is the owner of several casions in Gold Coast City and an exceptionally powerful man politically. He is a known hater of super humans and refuses to allow them to set foot in any business he owns. Several heroes, and members of law enforcement, suspect that Tuscadero is in reality a mob boss working his way up the ladder. His overt hostility to meta-humans makes him the prime suspect in a few unsolved murder cases involving meta-humans in the Bucket. Others Andrew Thompson is the Police Commissioner of Millennium City. He is neither in favor of or anti-hero, but does not hide his ambivalence. He is a very by the book cop, tolerating 'helpful private citizens' as long as they stay within the confines of the law and don't get in the way of his officers being able to do their jobs.